


Bored On A Saturday

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig is bored out of his mind, and he wants to stop that. Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net on July 29, 2019.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 14





	Bored On A Saturday

**Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net on July 29, 2019.**

* * *

_"Jesus Christ."_ Craig thought as he looked at the ceiling in his room. This might as well have been the most boring day in his entire damn life. It was a Saturday, so there was no school, and for once there wasn't anything crazy going on in the small and quiet mountain town that the residents that lived there called South Park.

_"Jesus Christ."_ Craig thought once more as he sat up on his bed, looking around his room for something, anything, to do.

"There's nothing in this fucking room." Craig said out loud as he got off his bed and looked at everything he owned right then and there, in that moment, but, there was just something so boring about all of his stuff that he owned.

Suddenly, Tweek walked into his room, "Hey Craig."

"Yeah." He said

"You wanna go do something." He said

"Sure, I guess." Craig said

"Well, uh, what do you wanna do?" Tweek asked

"I...don't know. Everything seems so...boring." Craig said

"Well uh, do you wanna...try something?" Tweek asked

"Try what?" Craig asked, clearly confused by what he meant.

"Having sex." Tweek said

"Why?" Craig asked

"Well uh...you seem bored." Tweek said

"Oh." Craig said

"I just want to uh...not make you bored." Tweek said

"Well, sure then, I guess." Craig said

Tweek was surprised at his answer, but said, "Okay, just let me get a few things."

Craig went back on the bed, as Tweek got his things, "Alright Craig, do me."

"Huh?" Craig asked

"Well you said you wanted to, so I thought this might be fun for you." Tweek asked

"I thought you were going to do me?" Craig asked

"Well, I just thought, you doing me would be better for the both of us." Tweek said

"Uh...alright Tweek, come here with the things." Craig said

"Oh, I put it on the dresser." Tweek said. Craig went to the dresser and got the lube and a condom, putting both on his fingers, before going back to Tweek.

"Let me see your ass." Craig whispered in Tweek's ear as Tweek did what he asked. Craig then pulled down his pants as he put one finger inside of Tweek.

"Ahh...Ahhh...Haaa." Tweek moaned. Craig started to move his fingers in and out, bringing more Tweek more pleasure.

_"Hey, I do have to admit. This is pretty fun."_ Craig thought

Before Tweek could cum though, Craig pulled his finger out, flipped him over, and started to give him a blowjob.

"Nnngggh." Tweek moaned, as he really liked the blowjob. Craig's lips felt so satisfying on his dick.

"Ohhh...ahhh...ah." Tweek moaned once more as he looked at Craig.

"Ohhh...shit...Craig...you're going to...shit...make me cum." Tweek said in between moans, causing Craig to stop. Craig flipped Tweek over again and put a condom on his dick. He also put lube as he lined up his dick with the asshole of Tweek, as he pushed his cock into Tweek's asshole

"Oh...oh my god...aaah...ahh shit." Tweek moaned, enjoying the feeling of getting fucked in the ass.

"Do you like that Tweek? Do you like it?" Craig said, still fucking Tweek in his nice, plump ass.

"Yes! I love it! Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!" Tweek yelled as he continued to moan

"Ohh...ohh..ohh shit...Craig your gonna...shit...make me cum." Tweek yelled as Craig started to move his dick in and out as fast as possible.

"Ohh...Ohh Craig...Ohh Craig!" Tweek said as both he and Craig released at the same time

"Ohh...that was great." Craig said as he fell onto the bed

"Yeah, did I cure your boredom?" Tweek asked

"Yes babe, you did, you really did." Craig said as he kissed Tweek's cheek.

"Ugh...stop, don't make me horny again." Craig said as he continued kissing him.

"Ah shit Craig, stop." Tweek said, before Craig finally stop

"Tweek I was just teasing you, you don't need to make a big deal over it." Craig complained

"I'm sorry, but what do you think people'll think of us now that we lost our virginity to each other." Tweek said

"We'll wait for that when it comes." Craig said, as he enjoyed the moment of him and Tweek lying in bed.

They sat there in silence for a moment until Tweek asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. It sounded like you enjoyed it too." Craig said with a smirk.

"Yeah. That felt really good." Tweek said

"Yeah. I'm happy you enjoyed it." Craig said

"Me too." Tweek said as he nuzzled into Craig's neck. Craig smiled as both he and Tweek fell asleep.

Tweek did what he set out to do, cure Craig's boredom. Even if Craig doesn't know, or doesn't care, at least he got him to do something that he found himself enjoying.

As he saw that Craig fell asleep, he got up from the bed, but then he wanted to leave Craig something. So, he got up and wrote him a note as he left the house smiling, for once.

* * *

Craig woke up in the middle of the night as he looked around the room and saw that Tweek had left, and he had left him a note. He picked it up and started to read it, _Damn, Craig. That was the best sex ever. You have a really nice dick. Hope we could do it again sometime soon._ _Love,_ _Tweekers._

Craig smiled as he opened his drawer and put the note in there, he laid back down thinking about his Tweek, and fell asleep once more.

* * *

Tweek went over Craig's house on Sunday. As he and Craig went up to his room. Craig looked at him and smiled, "Thank's for the note, Tweekers."

"Your welcome." Tweek smirked as they walked into his room, seeming very happy

Tweek had cured Craig's boredom, just what he had set out to do, he had cured Craig's boredom.


End file.
